elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Dychotomia Alduina i Akatosha
Dychotomia Alduina i Akatosha – książka poświęcona podobieństwom między bogiem Akatoshem i Alduinem z legend Nordów. Treść Dychotomia Alduina i Akatosha spisał Alexandre Simon Najwyższy Kapłan Świątyni Akatosha w Wayrest Jako Najwyższy Kapłan Świątyni Akatosha poświeciłem swe życie służbie Wielkiemu Smokowi. Temu, który był pierwszy na Początku. Temu, który jest największy i najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich bogów. Temu, który jest ucieleśnieniem wieczności. Jestem, co oczywiste, człowiekiem głębokiej i niezachwianej wiary. Nie jest to jednak wiara ślepa, gdyż jestem także człowiekiem rozmiłowanym w nauce i zawsze ceniłem sobie wykształcenie oraz dążenie do prawdy we wszystkich jej przejawach. Dzięki temu miałem zaszczyt i przywilej wykorzystania dzieła mojego życia do odkrycia prawdy o Akatoshu, we wszystkich wcieleniach naszego ukochanego bóstwa. W całym cywilizowanym świecie (i mam na myśli nie tylko Cesarstwo, ale każdy naród wielkiego Nirn, który docenił cnotę nauki i pisma) oddaje się cześć Wielkiemu Smokowi. Zazwyczaj najwyższego z bóstw nazywa się Akatoshem. Jednak niektórzy mogą nie być świadomi, że czasami określa się go również dwoma innymi mianami. Aldmerowie nazywają Akatosha Auri-El. Nordowie mówią o nim Alduin. Imiona te powtarzają się wielokrotnie w pewnych starożytnych pismach i w każdym przypadku jest jasne, że bóstwo, do którego się odnoszą, to nikt inny niż ten, którego my zwiemy Akatoshem. Są jednak tacy, którzy wierzą - nawet w tych oświeconych czasach - że nie jest to prawda. Że regionalne interpretacje Akatosha wcale nie są interpretacjami Akatosha. Zamiast tego odnoszą się jakoby do zupełnie innych bóstw, które mogą, ale nie muszą dzielić tych samych aspektów ani w ogóle być Wielkim Smokiem. Wielu Altmerów z Wyspy Summerset czci Auri-El, który jest duszą Anui-El, który z kolei jest duszą Anu Wszystkiego. Ale jeśli zapyta się same wysokie elfy (jak i ja uczyniłem, gdy dotarłem na Wyspę Summerset, aby kontynuować swe badania), większość z nich przyzna, że Auri-El to inne miano Akatosha, nieco odmienionego przez ich własne zwyczaje i kulturę. Może nie będzie więc niespodzianką, że prawdziwa dysputa teologiczna toczy się w Skyrim, pomiędzy Nordami, znanymi w równym stopniu ze swego uporu, jak i z hardości oraz niezwykłych umiejętności na polu chwały. Kiedy podróże zaprowadziły mnie do tej surowej, białej krainy, ze zdumieniem odkryłem, że żyją tam ludzie, których postrzeganie Akatosha jest niemal diametralnie różne od altmerskiego. Większość Nordów wydaje się sądzić, że ich legendarny Alduin nie jest Akatoshem, ale zupełnie innym bóstwem. Owszem, wielkim smokiem, ale nie TYM Wielkim Smokiem. Byłem zdecydowany dotrzeć do sedna tej sprawy i skonsultowałem się z kilkoma Nordami, z których najważniejszym był stary i szanowany wódz klanu, zwany Bjornem Bardzo-Krwawym. Tym, co zdumiało mnie najbardziej, nie był fakt, że wierzyli w Alduina zamiast w Akatosha, ale że uznawali Alduina równolegle z Akatoshem. W rzeczywistości większość mieszkańców Skyrim zdaje się postrzegać Akatosha bardzo podobnie do mnie - jest on istotnie Wielkim Smokiem. Pierwszym pośród bóstw, uosobieniem wytrwałości, a przede wszystkim siłą najwyższego dobra na tym świecie. Alduin, jak twierdzą, jest kimś zupełnie innym. Nie jest jednoznacznie rozstrzygnięte, czy jest on w istocie bóstwem, ale Alduin z legend Nordów jest smokiem - tak starożytnym i potężnym, że przezwano go „Pożeraczem Światów" i według niektórych przekazów pochłania on nawet dusze zmarłych, by podtrzymać swą moc. Inne opowieści mówią o tym, że Alduin występował w roli króla smoków, jednocząc pozostałe smoki w wojnie przeciwko ludziom, dopóki nie został ostatecznie zgładzony przez jednego lub kilku mężnych bohaterów. Trudno zaprzeczyć, że takie legendy są fascynujące. Ale zarówno jako Najwyższy Kapłan, jak i uczony, muszę zadać pytanie: jakie są na to dowody? Nordowie ze Skyrim wysoko cenią sobie przekazy ustne dotyczące ich tradycji, ale jest to właśnie istota ich niskiej wiarygodności. Plotka krążąca po rynku w Wayrest może zmienić się tak drastycznie w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, że zanim dzień dobiegnie końca, można by uwierzyć, że połowa mieszkańców miasta ma na sumieniu jakieś skandaliczne czyny. Jakże więc wykształcona, oświecona osoba ma uwierzyć w legendę, która była przekazywana w formie wyłącznie ustnej przez setki albo nawet tysiące lat? Odpowiedź na to pytanie jest prosta: nie może. Tak więc wniosek mój brzmi następująco: Alduin z legend Nordów jest w istocie potężnym Akatoshem, którego historia stawała się coraz bardziej zniekształcona i błędna na skutek całych wieków przekazów ustnych i rozmaitych upiększeń. Bez żadnej faktycznej winy prymitywne ludy Skyrim nie zdołały zrozumieć dobroci oraz wielkości Wielkiego Smoka i to ten właśnie brak zrozumienia przyczynił się do uformowania podstaw tego, co stało się, o ironio, najbardziej imponującym osiągnięciem twórczym: „Alduinem", Pożeraczem Światów, zjawą z opowiastek dla dzieci i usprawiedliwieniem dla dawnych (oraz zmyślonych) czynów. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki